


Not On Her Watch

by Supercorpismylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Edge tries to kill Lena, F/F, Fluff, Gets fluffy towards the end, He doesn't exist here, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Just forget about Mon-el, Kara beats the shit out of Edge, Kara saves her revealing herself, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is almost killed, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Supercorp endgame, Then, Violence, some snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpismylife/pseuds/Supercorpismylife
Summary: Kara is about to meet Lena for lunch when she hears Morgan Edge in Lena's office. Quickly using her X-ray vision, she sees that Edge holds a gun to Lena's head, about to pull the trigger. The problem is, Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl. Speeding in and saving her would reveal herself to her best friend and more. Decisions, decisions._____The smolest of the beans @FleshEater gave me this prompt on Discord. Wouldn't have written it without them.I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the writers of the show Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262





	Not On Her Watch

Kara holds the bouquet of flowers in her hand as she rides up the elevator towards Lena’s office. She stares at the numbers changing on the textile, signaling what floor she’s on. 

21, 22, 23…

Anxious nerves build up in Kara’s system. The other day, Lena had asked her if she wanted to get lunch. A common occurrence between the two women. But today, Kara wanted to ask Lena if instead, they could go out to dinner. As in a date dinner. But does Lena even like her like that? I mean she did do that lip bite thing back at CatCo and she did fill Kara’s office with flowers, but were those romantic gestures or were they, “Wow you’re such a good friend of mine” gestures? 

Kara’s thoughts are cut off when the elevator doors ding open. She takes a deep breath before walking out towards Lena’s office door. 

She stops abruptly when her super hearing picks up a conversation coming from Lena’s office. 

“After all these years, you Luthors are finally gonna get what you deserve,” Kara hears a man say. 

Screw privacy, Kara uses her x-ray vision to look inside the office. When she pulls down her glasses, the sight before her makes her breath hitch. 

Morgan Edge stands in front of Lena, pistol barrel to her forehead. He looks estranged, possibly drunk. 

“Morgan, put the gun down,” Lena demands calmly. 

“And miss out on killing the good Luthor?” he laughs. “Never.”

Kara sees his grip tighten on the gun, finger ready to squeeze the trigger. Kara can easily stop the man, being able to speed into the office in a split second. But she doesn’t have her suit. Doing this will reveal to Lena that Kara is indeed National City’s hero, which no, Kara hasn’t told her. 

“Goodbye Lena,” Kara hears Edge say. 

In that instant, Kara doesn’t care. She races through Lena’s office door, and knocks the gun out of Edges hand, breaking the body part. Edge shrieks in pain. Kara then grabs the man by the throat, lifting him into the air. She speeds to the nearest wall, pinning him to the barrier, cracked plaster falling to the ground.

“No one ever hurts Lena on my watch,” Kara grits out. 

The man struggles against her grip, flailing his arms. Kara uses her other hand to grab the man's left arm, snapping it in two. He screams in pain, tears starting to roll down his face. 

“Not so tough now are you,” Kara says, gripping the man’s throat tighter. 

As she’s about to snap the man’s neck, Kara feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to find a shocked Lena, but determined. 

“Don’t. This isn’t you. He’s not worth it if he changes the person you are Kara,” Lena whispers. 

Kara’s grip falters. She then looks back at Edge’s face which is starting to become lifeless. 

“He deserves it,” she grits out. 

Lena pauses, rubbing her thumb against Kara’s shoulder. 

“He does. But you don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve the pain and guilt that will follow this if you kill him,” she says. 

Kara turns around to see Lena’s imploring look. Her eyes are watery, pleading. She brings a hand up to cup Kara’s cheek, rubbing her thumb along her cheekbone. 

“Please,” she whispers. 

And with that, Kara drops Edge’s body from the wall, head hitting the ground as he falls. He’s already unconscious, knocked out from the pain he endured. 

Kara collapses into Lena’s arms, starting to sob. 

“I, I almost ki-killed h-him,” Kara stammers, tears soaking Lena’s button up shirt. 

“Ssssshhhh, honey it’s okay, it's okay. You didn’t kill him, it’s okay,” Lena whispers, rubbing her hand up and down Kara’s back. 

Eventually, Kara’s breathing starts to even out, tears subsiding. 

“I’m going to go call Maggie, tell her to come over and arrest Edge,” Kara informs, pulling back from the hug and bringing out her cell phone. 

It only takes six short minutes for Maggie to arrive on the scene. She walks through Lena’s office door, spying Edge on the floor. 

“What the hell happened?” Maggie asks, walking up to Kara and Lena. 

“Edge came into my office with a gun, told me he was gonna kill me, was about to kill me, and then Kara burst in and beat the shit out of him, inhumanly I might add,” Lena says, looking in Kara’s direction. 

“His left arm and hand are probably broken and his throat is going to be heavily bruised,” Kara says, toeing her shoe into the ground. 

Because they were trying to explain what happened to Maggie, they never heard Edge wake up from the floor. 

Now the man races up from his position and grabs the gun on the floor. He stands up quickly and fires in Lena’s direction. 

Kara hears this at the last second, speeding in front of Lena to take the bullet. Of course, being Supergirl, it bounces right off of her. 

Again, Kara speeds towards Edge, hitting the gun out of his hand effectively breaking the other body part. 

She shoves him onto the ground, pinning the man under her weight. She starts to punch him repeatedly in the face, not too hard, not wanting to crush his skull.

“What did I tell you,” she says, multiple punches in between. 

“No one. Hurts. Lena. On. My. Watch,” she says, a punch emphasizing every word. 

“Kara get off of him!” someone exclaims. 

Kara doesn’t relent, wanting the man to feel as much pain as possible. 

Eventually, she feels a cloth from behind her being put to her mouth. It stops her punching, Kara trying to get the material away from her. 

Her struggles become useless as she is suddenly, knocked unconscious. 

________________________________

Kara begins to stir awake on a hospital bed. The material of the comforter feels familiar, the same material she has felt thousands of times before. 

She’s at the D.E.O..

She instantly blinks awake, trying to understand why she’s here. Is she hurt? Was there a fight? What happened?

She begins to panic, eyes opening wide from sleep as she shoots up from her lying position. 

Kara feels a hand touch her arm and another touch her shoulder. 

“Kara, Kara you’re okay. We’re in the D.E.O.. Settle down sweety,” Lena says, easing Kara back down onto the bed. 

Kara’s breathing slows down, panic subsiding. Lena sits back down in the chair she was resting in just moments before. 

“What happened?” Kara asks. 

“Well, Edge woke up from being knocked unconscious and tried to shoot me again. You blocked the bullet and then tackled him, starting to punch him. He was near death when Maggie came up from behind and drugged you, knocking you unconscious as well. Maggie then called Alex, letting her know what happened so we brought you here. Don’t worry, your sister made me sign many, many, many NDA’s,” Lena explains. 

After a few moments of processing the information, Kara asks the question she has been worried about since the beginning. 

“You’re not mad?” she asks in a sheepish voice. 

Lena reaches out for the heroine’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Kara, it was your secret to keep and not mine to know. I understand why you kept it from me. And even though I didn’t know and even though you thought it could ruin our friendship, you still revealed yourself to me so that you could save me. For that, I am eternally grateful,” Lena says. 

Kara smiles a teary smile, tears welling up in her eyes. She brings their joined hands upwards, kissing the back of Lena’s. 

“So, no more secrets?” Lena asks, signature eyebrow raised in full power. 

Kara freezes at the question, knowing there’s one more thing she’s been keeping from the ravenette. 

“Um...you see,” Kara says with a dry chuckle, scratching the back of her neck with her other hand. 

“Yes….?” Lena draws out, questioning. 

“There is kinda, sorta one secret I’ve been keeping from you,” Kara says.

“Do tell?” Lena teases.

“Lena this is serious,” Kara informs. 

“Oh. Okay,” Lena says, straightening her posture on her chair. “Shoot,” Lena says.

“Well...let me start from the beginning," Kara says, sitting up in the hospital bed. "The first time I met you, I was just Cat Grant’s assistant, tagging along with my cousin to investigate. When I saw you, I don’t know how to describe it, it was like there was this bubble around you. Or this pull that was dragging me in. I was so intrigued by your entire persona. You were cold, standoffish, but also warm and protective. I just had to know more about you, I needed to spend more time with you. It baffled me why, but I knew I just had to. So I went to your office and we talked about the article I had written about you. You were so open, but I knew you also had your walls up. From that moment on, I was determined to break down those walls, to know the true you. Then eventually, not too long after, Supergirl had saved you, well I had saved you but you didn’t know. And when I saw you as me, Kara Danvers, not long after, you had said that even though Supergirl saved you, that I was your hero. From that moment on, I knew that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. Since then, my love for you has only gotten stronger with every smile, every glance, all the gestures that you do for me out of the kindness of your heart. I will always love you and that’s why when I saw Edge, when I saw him threatening your life, my eyes went red. Nothing else in the world mattered other than me protecting you, you being safe. So I stopped him, extremely violently at that. All the anger I held inside at everyone who said anything bad about you, said anything hurtful that you didn’t deserve just all came out at once. I lost it,” Kara says, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. She lets out a few short breaths, tring to calm her emotions. “But thankfully, you and Maggie stopped me. I want to thank you for that,” Kara says gratefully. 

Lena is the one this time who brings their joined hands forward, kissing Kara’s knuckles. 

“I couldn’t see you changing on me. I didn’t want you to lose yourself,” Lena says, tears starting to form as well. “Because if you lost yourself, you wouldn’t be the love of my life anymore and without you, I would be gone as well,” Lena whispers, gaze returning to Kara’s eyes.

The smile that takes over Kara’s face can only be described as blinding. 

“Really?” Kara asks.

“Really,” Lena reassures. 

Kara opens her arms wide, still laying down on the hospital bed. Lena takes the hint, standing up from her chair as Kara scoots over. She lays down next to Kara, resting her head on the woman’s chest. 

Kara encircles her arms around Lena, pulling her tighter to her chest. 

After a few moments of peaceful bliss, Lena whispers. 

“I love you Kara.”

With a kiss to the top of the small woman’s head, Kara responds. 

“I love you too, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it and comments of what you thought!


End file.
